What You Deserve
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Natsu has been doing a lot of nice things for Lucy and she wants to know why. What happens when she finds out why? Will Gajeel follow the fire dragon's lead or will he fail miserably? NatsuxLucy and GajeelxLevy One-Shots. Please read,review, and enjoy!
1. What Good People Deserve

**Author Note:**

I'm on a roll today I know. Especially for NaLu Fiction since it's my second one of the day. Just another short idea I had. Check out my other one if you liked this one and please review. I love to hear what you all think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Apartment-Bedroom-December 1<strong>**st**

"This sucks! I haven't been on a mission because I twisted my ankle and now rent is due. I'm so screwed" whined Lucy as she lay on the bed in her room, her twisted ankle bandaged and elevated on a pillow.

"Yeah, you're screwed alright" came a sudden voice she knew all too well. "Damnit Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you to use the front door and knock. My window isn't meant for trespassing" scolded the blonde as she tried her best to sit up.

"Well it's not like you could have answered the door anyway. Besides don't you need this?" asked Natsu as he held up a yellow envelope before placing it on her nightstand.

"What's that" asked the celestial mage as she stared at her comrade in anticipation and curiosity.

"Well I figured, since you twisted your ankle and you'd probably have no savings, you'd eventually need to pay for rent, food and girly stuff" listed the pinkette on three fingers calmly before grinning at his last point.

"And before you can say no, remember you can't really get up to stop me from leaving this here and I'm leaving. Me and Ice-Brain did a lot of jobs to get what's in that envelope and now I'm short on money. So see ya Lucy" finished the fire mage before jumping effortlessly out the window and onto the street.

"_Him and Gray? But he can't stand Gray. Did he do that for me?"_ thought Lucy before she struggled to her feet and hopped over to the envelope. Peeking inside, her eyes became the size of dinner plates as she noticed how much was in there. "Holy shit! I'm set on rent and groceries for like three months."

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Care Orphanage-Christmas Eve<strong>

Lucy has been doing this every year since she arrived in Magnolia. Since she was brought up basically without parents, she decided to help out kid's worse off than her. So what better time to do so than on Christmas. She loved doing this. But sometimes not being around family would upset her. This was a way of forgetting that. That's what Lucy thought anyway.

Approaching the door to the familiar brick building, Lucy noticed Natsu standing outside,leaning against the orphanage's wall and clearly cold from the ever falling snow. Shocking since he was never cold. Walking up to him, she couldn't help but look on in awe at his face splitting grin.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here?" asked the pinkette excitedly.

"Um. I'm here to do what I do every year. I always come to help out today. Why are you here?" answered the blonde, clearly curious.

"Well you've come here for the past three years and I thought maybe you'd like some company. Christmas is about being with friends and family ya'know" spoke Natsu, clearly believing there was no harm in being there. "_Natsu's an orphan too. Maybe he'd enjoy doing this_" thought Lucy before motioning for Natsu to follow her into the building. With the pair entering the Christmas decorated, brightly lit room, all the kids looked up from their seats in front of the tree and immediately their faces lit up.

"It's the Salamander of Fairy Tail. No waaayyy!" gasped one kid with excitement as he and the rest of the kids ran over to greet the magical celebrity. "Hey he's with Lucy too! Welcome back Lu-chan" exclaimed a little, pigtail wearing girl. Soon the pair was bombarded with questions like: what is like to be a mage?, can you show us some magic?, and why does it snow?. That last question, even Natsu didn't know so he just let Lucy handle it.

"Okay! Settle down children" chimed the elder in charge of the orphanage, trying to maintain order. "Lucy thanks for coming again. Oh and you brought a friends how nice" continued the woman as she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Good to be back" Lucy said with a smile as she walked towards the elder and gave her a hug hello.

"Okay squirts, watch these indoor fireworks!" screamed Natsu with excitement as he got into a crouched position. All the while, the kids were going insane with claps and applause.

Lucy paled when she heard that. "No fireworks, you're going to burn down the pl-." began the blonde but was soon left speechless as she turned around to see Natsu spitting small fire balls out of his mouth and them exploding, the pinkette then swallowing all of the embers before they hit the ground. The small bundles of blaze, bursting into pretty red and orange sparks. This garnered cries of excitement and awe from the spectating kids.

When Natsu was done, all the kids began jumping on him and telling him to do more. Lucy walked up to him and he turned as best he could with 10 children on him. "What's up Lucy" asked the fire mage as a girl hung from his neck.

"Who knew you were so good with kids?" said the blonde beauty teasingly. "And nice fireworks."

"Yeah well you do say I need to hold back" replied the pink haired man as he set the kids down.

"Well thanks for coming. It's good to be around friends for the holidays" smiled Lucy to her teammate who returned the gesture in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Shopping Complex- January 1<strong>**st**

"It's weird Levy-chan. It's like he does whatever I need when I need it. First the rent money, then he was at the Orphanage to help and spend time with "friends on Christmas", and now he's offered to buy us the new book on magic runes. Isn't it weird?" asked Lucy finally as she informed her friend of all the things that have been happening.

"It's not weird Lu-chan. Maybe he's just helping his friend out when she most needs it. If I had someone to do all this for me, I'd be so happy" answered Levy with a slight blush. "Or maybe he just likes you" squealed the blue fairy as she giggled at Lucy's embarrassment.

"I don't kn-." began Lucy before a hand on her shoulder silenced her and made her jump. She turned around to see Natsu holding the hardcover book in his hand. "Here guys" said the pink haired man as he handed the book to Lucy. The blonde just stared at him before slowly handing the book to Levy, her eyes never leaving her teammate.

"Thanks so much Natsu. Shadow Gear hasn't really done many jobs recently so I was kinda short and Lu-chan didn't bring any money" thanked a smiling Levy.

"Any time Levy. But jeez Team Shadow Gear is being lazy huh. You guys are gunna fall behind me and Lucy's team. Right Lucy?" Natsu joked while turning to his partner. "Yeah" was all she could muster.

"Well I'm gunna go start reading. Come pick it up later today Lu-chan and you can get it" called Levy as she ran off and out of the mall.

Looking at the smile pinkette, Lucy stared into his eyes with a steeled resolve and clearly ready to uncover the reason for her friend's weirdness.

"What's up Natsu? Why have you been so nice to me lately? You keep helping and buying me stuff. Do you like me or something? Because you can't buy love idiot" inquired the blonde mage before it turned into a scolding.

Natsu stood there, staring stunned at his blonde companion. He knew he needed to collect his thoughts so he took a while to answer. When he finally did Lucy just stared at him in awe.

"I didn't do it for those reasons." answered the man with slight hesitation in his voice.

"So you don't like me?" muttered a slightly depressed Lucy. When she realized he might have heard that she quickly asked "Then why." She looked him in the eyes and waited for an answer. He took a while but what he said next took Lucy's breath away.

"Well I'd be stupid not to. With your amazing smile that makes my heart skip a beat, the fact that your beautiful, nice, and have a slightly weird but funny sense of humor, who wouldn't like you? But that's not why I did it. I did it because good people deserve what they want."

Speechless and looking away from the fire mage in embarrassment, Lucy furrowed her eyebrows before turning to her companion who was watching her intently for a response.

"Then you deserve me right?" asked Lucy seriously, her face full of determination.

"Huh? Lucy its fine. No big deal. I just did it so you'd be happy" replied a nervous Natsu.

Lucy didn't like that answer, if the look on her face was any clue. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers, his eyes going wide at the unexpected contact. When they broke apart, it was Natsu's turn to be speechless.

"Yes it does matter. You're a good person so you deserve what you want. Isn't your happiness important?" the blonde asked to which Natsu just stared blankly at her.

"So does this mean I get you? Like you want this too?" asked a still dumbfounded pinkette, clearly not believing what was happening.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't dummy" said Lucy before she kissed her friend again. This time both were able to melt into it.

"Okay, I'm good with that" smiled the dragon slayer before he grabbed Lucy's hand. And thus, the couple walked hand in hand, smile to smile, out of the mall and towards the guild. Levy was going to be pissed she missed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

So yeah longer than I thought but who cares. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please. I love to hear from all of you. Check out my other One-Shots and stories if you did like it. Stick around for more stories! Chapter two will be posted 12/10/14 so watch out for it if you liked it. It's the GajeelxLevy Chapter!


	2. You Really Aren't Romantic

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter is a spinoff for those GajeelxLevy fans. It's all thanks to my friend "_**Stickermans50**_" because this is his favorite story of mine and he wanted more. I realized it was possible in regards to chapter 1 so why not. Hope you enjoy this little add on. I appreciate you all so stay tuned to more stories from yours truly. Check out **_Stick's_** stories too!

This takes place on the same day that "What You Deserve" ended so keep that in mind. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Levy was sitting on a bed in her bedroom within Fairy Hills, a recently finished book set down on the nightstand. The blue haired mage let out a sigh as she looked around her room bored.<p>

"I finished the book on magical runes and now, I have nothing to do. This sucks" whined the blunette. "_I wonder how Natsu and Lu-chan worked out. I got out of there so quick, I should have spied on them or something_" Levy thought as she realized she missed her golden opportunity.

"_Still, I wish I had someone to treat me that good_. _Natsu was so cute to her_" thought the blue haired teen while blushing slightly at the thought. She then let out a heavy sigh as she realized the chances of that were close to zero. Or t least in her mind anyway.

Subsequentially to that thought, the fairy mage heard a knock on the door and rose to her feet to answer it, a quiet "I'm coming" leaving her lips as she approached the door. Opening it, she saw Gajeel, her loudmouthed, rough looking guild mate standing there with a devilish smirk.

"Yo bookworm, how bout some exercise?" asked the iron slayer with a small wave.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" asked a slightly ticked off Levy, clearly trying to ignore the nickname he just referred to her with.

"Welp, I heard Shadow Gear is offline due to laziness or something and a squirt like you shouldn't slack off so I figured we'd go on a mission together. I already picked one" so you can't say no" said Gajeel as he handed her the request slip.

"A mission?" asked the blue fairy, practically to herself. "_He's never willingly teamed up with anyone before. So why me and why now_?" Levy then began to blush furiously as she thought that maybe he was doing what Natsu just did to Lucy. She didn't know why but with that in mind she replied with a quiet "Sure. Thanks" before leaving for the mission with the black haired man.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Hours Later-Fiore Train Passenger Car<strong>

Taking a seat on the tram, Levy couldn't keep the frown off of her face. How was it that someone who could be so nice one minute, turn into such an asshole the next. "_"I __mean seriously, he'll take Laxus's lightning for me, fight off two mages so I can get away safely, and then invite me to do a job together, but yet, he'll ignore me all mission and when he does talk to me, it's to tease me and call me names. For the whole mssion? Seriously, what the hell!?" _thought the blunette angrily as her partner sat down next to her. "_And we're already done with the mission and he hasn't even tried anything" _pouted Levy in her mind as her frown deepened. "_Wait why do I wan't him to. He's a jerk" _blushed the girl before putting on a mad face again.

"Okay. Anti-Motion Sickness Potion, check!" Gajeel stated as he drank down a bottle of purple goo. "If this works, I'll have to thank that Sky Dragon twerp for hooking me up with this. That damned Salamander made me catch his motion sickness. Bastard" cursed the black haired man as the train began to move.

After ten minutes or so of awkward silence, Gajeel glanced over at his teammate the way he had done all mission only to see her with a pissed off facial expression. "Yo, what's up with you" asked the dragon slayer.

"Nothing" was all Levy offered, the word coming out as a hiss, her gaze firmly fixed on the moving landscape outside the train.

"Don't sound like nothing" grunted Gajeel as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared out the window in front of them with a slight scowl.

"You asked me out on a mission, just the two of us, and you don't try anything romantic. Natsu treats Lucy way better. He doesn't tease her every second and-." began muttering Levy under her breath before she was cut off by Gajeel.

"Huuuh"

"Wha..What's your problem" asked Levy hoping he didn't hear her mumbling.

"Ya'know, Dragon Slayers have great noses but we also have very sensitive ears. We only pretend not to hear stuff" Gajeel replied with an intense gaze. "Dummy"

Blushing furiously at the fact that he heard her, Levy quickly looked at her look with a quick "Whatever". She had hoped this would silence her partner for the rest of the trip home but that was not the case.

There was an everlasting silence between them before Gajeel finally broke it. Sighing loudly, he looked at the ceiling of the train and blurted out nervously; "jeez, I did this to try and make you happy since I heard Shadow Gear was busy and Salamander said you'd be bored and I should "make a move". I asked you out on the mission, didn't I? That should be enough for me. Shit, everyone knows I'm not good at this lovey dovey stuff."

Levy couldn't help but turn to him after that, her mouth slightly agape. When she turned to him she noticed the out of place blush on his face. It didn't mix well with his scary features but she thought it was kind of cute.

Without her mind processing what she was doing, she reached towards the man who was still averting his gaze, and pulled his face in, kissing him passionately. When they finally pulled away, they both smiled at each other, both of them sharing the same blush.

"Well that was-." began Gajeel before his face turned green and he hurled out of the window. Levy, face faulting at his actions.

"Was it really that bad jerk" asked a teary eyed Levy. "It was my first kiss idiot!"

"I think.. the..p…potion…w.w..wore.. off.. al..already" gaged the mage as he held his mouth from opening and his cheeks, puffed up from the sickness. "Damn...Sky..Dra..Drag..on "It's not….y..you, Lev..Levy, o..or t..the ki..kiss." continued the struggling man. "I…re…really liked it. It gave m..me.. chi…chil..chills and… I.. wa..wan…wanna d.. .it ..a..again." finished Gajeel before he heaved his waste out of the window again.

"_He called me Levy_" gaped Levy internally. "Wow. You really aren't as romantic as Natsu. Maybe equally stupid but not romantic" stated Levy with a sweatdrop and a teasing tone. "Lucy has all the luck" sighed the blunette sarcastically while shrugging her shoulders.

Gajeel went to retort but he couldn't keep from puking. Levy noticed this and continued, "But I like you better than him anyways. And yeah we can do it again but after you clean up that pukey face of yours" the fairy mage laughed as she watched Gajeel with a half grin, half scowl on his face.

Maybe she didn't get someone who complimented her all the time but she got someone who really cared for her. And that alone was enough to make Levy squeal slightly. "_I can't wait to tell Lucy. She really missed out_" thought the Fairy Tail wizard with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Honestly, it wasn't as good as chapter one in my opinion but this was my first GajeelxLevy chapter/story. Hope it at least made you laugh _**Stickermans50**__! _

It was also longer than I thought but I didn't really plan it out and once I got rolling... you know the rest I assume. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know. Thanks for reading! P.M me if you want to chat or have ?'s!


End file.
